Nicodemus
by melness0128
Summary: An AU based on episode 1x15 Nicodemus in which Lana experiences the copycat effect and sleeps with Lex.


Originally posted last year and now revised with an extra 200 words. Warnings: Underage, language, explicit sex, D/s undertones, spanking

* * *

Lana stood behind Lex Luthor, her boss and a man six years her senior no less and all she could feel was the liquid desire pooling at her center, making it feel heavy, fuller somehow. She had often imagined what it would be like to be with a strong, powerful man like Lex and she wanted it, she wanted it _bad_. But she was a good girl and so these fantasies remained just that, fantasies. But she was free now, freed from the chains of obligation and impossible struggle trying to be perfect all the time and it was that feeling of freedom and wildness that most certainly prompted what she did next.

She stepped forward, pressing her front firmly into Lex's muscular back and ghosting over the shell of his ear with her nose as she whispered, "I've been having some problems. I think I could use help from someone with a little more...experience." There was no hint of the coy Lana Lang that everyone was used to when she spoke.

Lex turned to face her so fast that she was caught off guard as he grabbed her by the upper arms and gave her a shake. "I don't know what _this_ ," and he eyed her outfit distastefully, "Is Lana but whatever it is it's not you and if this is some game you think you're playing it's a very dangerous one, tread carefully. You have _no_ idea what you're getting into." He released her, turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Lana standing there in stunned silence as the people in the Talon continued to mingle around her, oblivious to what had just taken place between her and Lex. He thought she didn't know what she wanted, that she was some naïve, weak little girl who couldn't handle what he could dish out. Well, she'd sure as hell show him.

Hours later, Lex was sitting at his desk reading about a very peculiar flower that caused some very strange symptoms in the people who came into contact with it; they began to act out of character before falling into a fevered coma and then eventually…death. These were the very same symptoms that his employee James Beels was suffering from but it was impossible that he had come into contact with the flower, the Nicodemus had been extinct for hundreds of years and so that couldn't possibly be the cause. When the doors to his study burst open he raised his eyes from the manuscript leisurely expecting to see his father but was shocked to find that it was actually a scantily clad Lana Lang who was walking into the room like she owned it, doors slamming loudly behind her.

She was wearing a skintight halter that left little to the imagination and he could clearly see the outline of her nipples pressed against the fabric, tipping him off to the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her black mini skirt (if you could even call it a skirt) barely covered her pert backside and he was sure it would be considered illegal in some states, maybe even this one. She strode confidently towards his desk walking around it to straddle Lex's hips, her skirt riding up her thighs even higher and giving him a peek of her scarlet panties. He had to struggle to school his expression, to keep his obvious reaction to her under wraps. Lana was a very attractive young woman and she was practically throwing herself at him but he took that moment to remind himself that she was only fifteen.

He stood up, forcing Lana off of his lap and causing her to fall backwards into his desk. They stood chest to chest separated by mere inches and he could feel the heat radiating off of her body, the brush of her tits against him when either of them took a breath. "What are you doing barging in here at one o'clock in the morning and then just sitting on my lap Lana? It's nowhere near Christmas and I'm far from Santa Claus."

Wrapping her arms around his neck Lana closed the last few inches of space between them. "I thought about what you said earlier at the Talon. I'm not playing any games Lex, I know what I'm getting into and I know exactly what I want." She was tracing lines over the back of his bald head and Lex's body started to tingle. "I want you Lex, and I know that you want me too." Her last words were whispered against his lips, her warm breath ghosting over his mouth and that coupled with the brush of her breasts shattered what little control he had, if he'd ever had any at all.

He was the one to bring their lips together, kissing her roughly. He didn't wait for her to grant him entrance, simply reaching up and grabbing her jaw between thumb and forefinger and forcing her lips apart before stabbing his tongue inside. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and aggression, he bit hard into Lana's bottom lip before following it up with a soothing lick. When he pulled away from the kiss they were both breathless, chests heaving with it. His blue eyes were sharp and steely as they roved her body from head to toe, his gaze hot like a physical touch, he grabbed a fistful of her thick raven hair, forcing her to her knees in front of him.

"You'd better be ready for this Lana because the moment you decided to step in here tonight there was no going back. However, I'm not without my courtesies, if at any time something becomes too much for you just say 'money' and everything will stop. Understood?"

"Yes." She said, head bobbing in an excited nod.

"Good, now I want you to do just as I say and take my cock out and suck it. Let's see what you can do with that luscious mouth."

He watched the trepidation flash in her eyes for a split second before it was replaced with eagerness and resolve as she rushed to obey him. Her hands shook just slightly as she reached for him, slowly unbuckling his belt and releasing the button before lowering the zipper. When she tucked her delicate hand inside his slacks and grasped his cock for the first time he felt white hot desire shoot through his body, tightening his balls in anticipation. Once she had freed his cock he used his grip on her hair to guide her towards the dripping head. He brushed his dick against her lips once, twice but she stubbornly refused to open her mouth for him. Chuckling to himself Lex smacked her lips with his cock a few times before striking her across the face with an open palm, hard enough to get that satisfying smacking sound but not hard enough to sting for more than a few moments.

Lana's eyes flew up to his the second he'd struck her cheek. A mixture of surprise and anger on her face and as she opened her mouth to start raging at him he took it as an opportunity to shove his cock into her mouth, filling her throat. She gagged around his length, drool dribbling out of the sides of her mouth and sliding down over her chin and her neck to pool between her breasts but he kept going, forcing her down until he touched the back of her throat with his cockhead; only letting her back up once she'd start slapping at his thighs, signaling her need for air.

"I told you to tread carefully Lana, yet you still wanted to play. If you want to stop, if you've decided that this isn't what you want then you know what you have to do."

He ran his thumb lovingly over her plump bottom lip and she stared up at him, green eyes watering, trails of tears and saliva and pre come coating her face. She'd never looked sexier to him but this was only the beginning. When she continued to stare up at him, open and waiting, green eyes shining with lust (and without using her safeword) he pulled her up by the hair until she was again standing in front of him.

"Now, I want you to take your panties off and put them into the middle desk drawer." He watched with baited breath as she complied, placing her panties into the drawer and leaving her completely bare beneath that pathetic excuse for a skirt. "Lift up your skirt for me then place your hands flat on the desk and bend over. I'm going to spank you tonight, Lana. As much and as hard as I want and you're not to make a sound, not a whimper, not a moan, I don't even want to hear you breathe unless it's to say the safeword. Is that understood?"

She peered at him, dumbfounded for a moment and he popped her on the mouth again. "Is that understood?!" He shouted.

"Yes, Sir!" She replied quickly.

She followed his orders to the letter, bending over his desk so that her perfectly juicy ass and pretty slit was on full display for him. He caressed his hand lightly over one cheek and then the other, watching as the muscles clenched under his touch. Without warning he brought his hand down hard across both cheeks, the sound echoing throughout the study and causing her ass to jiggle sweetly. He brought his hand down across both cheeks again and again, until his hand stung and he could barely lift his arm and leaving her ass covered in bright red hand prints. The whole time Lana had not uttered a sound, not one of pain nor of pleasure but he could see the evidence her enjoyment glistening on her pussy lips. He took his still aching dick in hand and slid it through her folds until it was coated with her juices and then lined up his cock head with her entrance, a teasing taste of the penetration to come.

"I'm going to fuck you Lana, I'm going to fuck your tight teen pussy until you beg me to stop or until you beg me _not_ to stop." And then he impaled her on his dick in one harsh thrust and sheathing himself fully inside her. She tensed at first, body going rigid and pussy clenching at the unfamiliar intrusion of his cock. He let out a ragged breath. "You're so fuckin tight, so fuckin hot Lana. Your pussy's milking my dick so good." He began a pounding rhythm, his pelvis slapping against her ass with such force his entire desk was shaking from the vicious thrusts.

By this point she was releasing continuous whimpers; whether from pain or pleasure he wasn't sure nor at this point did he really care. He was too far gone, too lost in the feel of her tight teen body around his dick and the sparking pleasure coursing through his body. He lifted her hips higher, changing the angle and placing a hand between her shoulders to hold her in place. When her upper body to come into contact with the cold desk she cried out at the shock of cold wood meeting overheated skin. He kept fucking her though, hard and deep until his pace quickened and his rhythm faltered, his thrusts becoming jerky before he shouted his release, squirting his come deep into her newly used pussy. He immediately pulled out, wiping his dick clean on her skirt before righting his own clothing and settling back in his chair, exactly as he had been when she'd stormed in about forty-five minutes ago.

Lana was still on top of the desk, a quivering, panting mess and still dripping come. His tone was emotionless when he spoke. "Get dressed and get out. I don't want to see or hear anything from you until this exact time next week. I told you, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Goodnight, Lana." He didn't move as he watched her struggle to her feet on unsteady legs, pull her tiny skirt down as far as it would go and limped out the door, closing it softly behind her.

She had thought that freedom was what she wanted, what she needed, but maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe what she actually needed was the right kind of control; and now she knew where to get it. She'd be back next week and they both knew it.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is an AU where Lana believed herself to be infected by the Nicodemus flower but she was not. I'm also not exactly sure on the age difference between them but I read an article that said Lex was 21 when Lionel sent him to Smallville. Lana, being a freshman who recently had a birthday I assumed she was 15 at the time that this takes place. I do not condone the dating/sexual activity of adults and minors. I also know that a huge part of BDSM is aftercare and I didn't address that at all but this is a complete work of fiction and it should be taken as such. All that being said, if you liked it maybe tell me?


End file.
